BoBoiBoy (Karakter)
1= |-| 2= BoBoiBoy ialah watak utama dan eponim dalam BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy adalah seorang lelaki remaja yang berumur 14 tahun yang berupaya untuk mengawal dan berpecah kepada kuasa elemental yang ada di planet Earth. Story 'Season 1' BoBoiBoy menyambut cuti sekolah dengan melawat datuknya, Tok Aba yang berada di Pulau Rintis, di mana dia bergaul dengan kawan-kawan baru yang menjadi sahabat handainya sepanjang siri, iaitu Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Pada masa yang sama, munculnya makhluk asing jahat yang bernama Adu Du yang merancang untuk merampas kesemua koko di Bumi bersama konco-konconya, Probe dan Computer. Pada suatu hari, Adu Du mengarahkan Probe pergi mencuri koko dari gerai Tok Aba, apabila BoBoiBoy mengetahui yang satu tin koko telah dicuri, dia mengekori Probe untuk mengambil semula kokonya sehinggalah mereka tiba di kapal angkasa Adu Du. Sedar tidak sedar, BoBoiBoy telah diekori oleh sebuah Bola Kuasa yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ochobot pada waktu malam di luar rumah BoBoiBoy dan memberikan BoBoiBoy keupayaan untuk mengawal elemen petir, angin, dan tanah serta dapat berpecah menjadi tiga dengan BoBoiBoy Lightning, BoBoiBoy Wind dan BoBoiBoy Earth. Ochobot juga turut memberikan kuasa kepada kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy. Maka, BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan menggunakan kuasa-kuasa ini untuk melindungi Pulau Rintis daripada ancaman Adu Du di samping membantu penduduk apabila ada kesusahan. Penangan Adu Du yang kian getir juga mendorong peningkatan kuasa BoBoiBoy kepada BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Cyclone dan BoBoiBoy Quake. Pada kemuncak musim pertama, BoBoiBoy pulang semula ke bandar lamanya untuk menyambung persekolahannya di sana. 'Season 2' Enam bulan selepas menumpaskan Adu Du pada penghujung musim pertama dan kembali ke bandar, BoBoiBoy berpindah ke Pulau Rintis dan meneruskan persekolahan di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Maka, dia bertemu kembali dengan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal di samping bertemu dengan seorang lawan baru yang bernama Fang yang cemburu akan kuasa dan populariti BoBoiBoy di sekolah. Di samping itu, BoBoiBoy juga dapat bertukar terus kepada kuasa tahap kedua tanpa berpecah menjadi tiga. Sementara itu, Adu Du sering mencuba pelbagai cara untuk menghapuskan BoBoiBoy yang telah kembali itu, termasuklah bekerjasama dengan Fang buat sementara waktu. Akan tetapi, kesemua cubaannya gagal. Akhirnya, Fang pun menyertai geng BoBoiBoy kerana kuasanya juga dikurniakan oleh Ochobot secara tidak sengaja dalam satu pertembungan dengan Adu Du dan Probe. Musim kedua diakhiri dengan ketibaan Ejo Jo di Bumi yang mengucar-ngacirkan sekolah BoBoiBoy. Oleh itu, Adu Du dan BoBoiBoy telah bekerjasama dan bersama-sama berganding bahu bagi mengalahkan Ejo Jo. 'Season 3' Setelah bertungkus-lumus menumpaskan Ejo Jo, BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya mula berkawan dengan Adu Du untuk bersama-sama menjaga keselamatan Pulau Rintis daripada ancaman dari dalam dan luar. Namun, persahabatan mereka itu tidak berkekalan apabila datang Ibu Bu, iaitu ibu Adu Du untuk melawat dan melepaskan rindunya terhadap anaknya yang dipanggil "Bubuchuk" sebagai nama timangannya. Apabila mengetahui dia menjadi baik, dia memujuk Adu Du semula dengan habis-habisan supaya kembali kepada kejahatan. Kuasa elemen BoBoiBoy turut berkembang apabila dia boleh bertukar menjadi BoBoiBoy Fire yang boleh mengawal elemen api. Adu Du pula berusaha mencipta sebuah robot yang dinamakannya BoBoiBot yang bukan sahaja menyerupai rupa BoBoiBoy, bahkan juga meniru kuasa-kuasa elemen BoBoiBoy sehingga dia menggantikan BoBoiBoy sebagai seorang wira tempatan di Pulau Rintis. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan Probe yang memberitahu kelemahan BoBoiBot kepada BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot, BoBoiBoy menyahut cabaran penirunya dengan bertukar menjadi BoBoiBoy Water yang boleh mengawal elemen air. Setelah BoBoiBot berjaya dikalahkan, BoBoiBoy bersama yang lain menjayakan sebuah karnival di sekolah mereka, iaitu Karnival Hari Bumi. Semuanya berjalan lancar, namun tiba-tiba muncul seekor raksasa yang dikenali sebagai Raksasa Perisai dan telah menghasilkan sampah-sarap di Pulau Rintis. Setelah bertungkus-lumus bertarung, akhirnya Raksasa Perisai berjaya dikalahkan dengan serangan kombo. Malamnya pula, Adu Du dan Probe membentuk satu pasukan jahat, Jero-Jero yang dijadikannya sebagai pasukan tulang belakang kepada aktiviti jenayah lain. Keesokan harinya, Adu Du dan Probe mendapat tahu bahawa Ejo Jo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Bumi, lantas menyampaikan maklumat itu kepada BoBoiBoy. Oleh itu, mereka bersetuju untuk bekerjasama mengalahkan Ejo Jo. Ketibaan Ejo Jo dengan peningkatan pada dirinya membuatkan pasukan BoBoiBoy berasa getir, lebih-lebih lagi BoBoiBoy sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun, pertarungan mereka terganggu apabila muncul kapal angkasa lain di situ. Ia menurunkan seorang lelaki dan seekor raksasa. Entah bila dan dari mana, tiba-tiba Fang muncul berjalan ke arah mereka kemudian menunduk hormat. Mereka berdua yang misteri itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai Captain Kaizo, dan Leftenan Lahap dan memberitahu tujuan mereka datang ke Bumi; merampas Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah lama rahsia tersimpan, akhirnya dibongkarkan oleh Kapten Kaizo sendiri. Amat mengejutkan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan apabila mendapat tahu bahawa Fang sebenarnya adalah perisik dalam pasukan Kaizo dan hanya menggunakan "Fang" sebagai nama palsu. Lebih mengejutkan lagi apabila mengetahui bahawa Fang sebenarnya berspesis alien dan bukan berspesiskan manusia. Walau seberapa banyak kali pun meminta BoBoiBoy untuk menyerahkan Jam Kuasanya, dia tetap berdegil. Melihat Lahap mengeluarkan sebekas minuman toksik dari belakangnya, Fang tiada pilihan lantas mengambil Jam Kuasa mereka dengan kuasa bayangnya dan kemudian menyerahkan kepada Kapten Kaizo. Pada akhirnya, Kapten Kaizo dan Lahap bersama Fang terus berlepas ke angkasa meninggalkan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan. Ketika di dalam kapal angkasa, Fang turut memberikan Jam Kuasanya bersama atas arahan Kapten Kaizo. Katanya, dia tidak layak menggunakan dua kuasa sekaligus. Tiba-tiba, kapal angkasa mereka diserang oleh kapal angkasa lain. Setelah Lahap mengenal pasti, rupa-rupanya BoBoiBoy menjalin hubungan bekerjsama dengan Adu Du bagi membebaskan Fang sekaligus mengambil semula Jam Kuasa mereka. Dengan menaiki pod angkasa, BoBoiBoy dan rakan-rakan berjaya memecah masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Setelah itu, Kapten Kaizo berjalan ke arah mereka dan mula rasa tertarik akan keazaman BoBoiBoy yang tinggi untuk mengambil semula Jam Kuasa mereka. Dengan itu, Kapten Kaizo mencabar BoBoiBoy untuk bertarung sekali lagi dengan pasukannya. Oleh itu, BoBoiBoy dan Fang berganding bahu mengalahkan Kapten Kaizo sementara Yaya, Ying dan Gopal bertarung dengan Lahap. Kemuncaknya, BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan berjaya mengalahkan pasukan Kapten Kaizo dengan bekerjsama dan melakukan serangan kombo baru yang kuat. Dengan kekalahannya itu, Kapten Kaizo terus mengakui bahawa BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan memang layak untuk menggunakan kuasa-kuasa. Dengan akuannya itu, Kapten Kaizo mempelawa BoBoiBoy untuk menyertai pasukannya kerana dengan kebolehan dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, ia boleh menolong pasukan Kapten Kaizo untuk mengumpulkan seberapa banyak Sfera Kuasa yang boleh dijumpai. Namun, BoBoiBoy menolak pelawaan itu kerana Kapten Kaizo menggunakan kekerasan sebagai jalan penyelesaian dalam misinya. Kapten Kaizo kemudian memberikan dua pilihan kepada Fang, sama ada dia ingin menyertai BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawan ataupun mengikut pasukannya pulang ke tempat mereka. Tetapi disebabkan oleh Kapten Kaizo sudah mempunyai kekuatan yang mencukupi, Fang menyertai BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya. Sebelum menghantar mereka semua ke Bumi, Kapten Kaizo telah menasihati BoBoiBoy agar sentiasa berhati-hati dengan ancaman luar. Ketika di kedai koko Tok Aba, satu lagi rahsia baru dibongkarkan oleh Fang. Sebenarnya, Kapten Kaizo bukan sahaja kapten kepadanya, bahkan dia adalah abang kandungnya. Tanpa diduga oleh Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang mendengarnya berang lalu mengerjakan Fang kerana dia tidak memujuk abangnya sebelum membelasah mereka. Perbuatan mereka juga dilihat oleh BoBoiBoy yang hanya tersenyum dengan ujaran "terbaik". Musim ke-3 diakhiri dengan percakapan BoBoiBoy, "I'm BoBoiBoy... A Defender of Earth. Looks like I have to get ready, there are many who are out to get us... I must protocet my friends, I must protect the Earth, and I must protect the Galaxy..." Physical Appearance BoBoiBoy adalah budak lelaki genit yang berumur 11 tahun dengan mata yang coklat, kulit yang cerah dan rambut hitam yang tebal. Di dalam musim pertama, dia memakai baju kemeja putih di sebalik jaket berwarna jingga dengan zip yang ditutup rapat dan lengan panjang gebu berwarna coklat, dilengkapi dengan kasut jingga putih yang runcing, seluar coklat dan topi kep jingga bermotif dinosaur. Pada musim ke-2, seluar yang dipakai BoBoiBoy lebih kurang serupa dengan musim sebelumnya tetapi dengan perbezaan ketara. Jaketnya bertudung, lengannya pendek dan tidak gebu lagi, ditambah dengan lipatan luar kuning di setiap tepi baju. Kasutnya berwarna jingga kemerahan. Namun, dia hanya memakai seutas jam tangan sahaja pada tangan kanannya berbanding dua utas jam tangan pada musim pertama. Pada musim ke-3, busana BoBoiBoy tidak banyak berubah di samping diimbuh kocek pada jaketnya sahaja. Mengikut rancangan awal, BoBoiBoy sebenarnya berumur sekitar prasekolah. Tambahan pula, topinya mempunyai tiga biji mata sebagai jelmaan makhluk asing. Characteristic BoBoiBoy bersifat peramah mesra dan baik hati sepanjang siri, apatah lagi berani dan sedia melindungi ketika bertempur. Dia gemar bermain bola sepak dan permainan video bersama kawan-kawannya, terutamanya Gopal. Akan tetapi, dia mudah ketagih permainan video dan tidak senang hati apabila disuruh mengemas rumah. BoBoiBoy adakalanya pelupa, lebih-lebih lagi apabila berpecah menjadi tiga (berlaku pada musim pertama sahaja). Setiap jelmaan BoBoiBoy memiliki ciri-ciri perwatakan yang berlainan. Berbanding dengan BoBoiBoy biasa, BoBoiBoy Halilintar lebih serius, BoBoiBoy Taufan lebih ceria, BoBoiBoy Gempa lebih serius, BoBoiBoy Api lebih panas baran, manakala BoBoiBoy Air lebih santai. Kadangkala, BoBoiBoy bergaduh dengan Fang, tetapi lazimnya mereka berkawan kerana BoBoiBoy tahu kebaikan hati setiap seorang kawannya. BoBoiBoy juga sedia membantu dalam apa-apa masalah, kecuali berkenaan biskut Yaya yang umum diketahui tidak disenangi rasanya. Forms |-| 2= Stage 1= BoBoiBoy Lightning= BoBoiBoy Lightning 1= |-| 2= thumb|150x150px BoBoiBoy Lightning ialah salah seorang jelmaan BoBoiBoy tahap pertama daripada tiga jelmaan. BoBoiBoy Petir melakukan kemunculan sulungnya pada Season 1, Episode 2. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Petir * Personality: Serious and high-tempered * Main Power: Lightning Kris (Keris Petir)/Lightning Sword (Pedang Petir) * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 2 BoBoiBoy Wind= BoBoiBoy Wind 1= |-| 2= thumb|150x150px BoBoiBoy Wind ialah salah seorang jelmaan BoBoiBoy tahap pertama daripada tiga jelmaan. BoBoiBoy Angin melakukan kemunculan sulungnya pada Season 1, Episode 2. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Angin * Personality: Pessimistic (sometimes) and cheerful (usually) * Main Power: Hurricane Twister (Pusaran Angin)/Bebola Angin (Wind Sphere) * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 2 BoBoiBoy Earth= BoBoiBoy Earth 1= |-| 2= thumb|150x150px BoBoiBoy Earth ialah salah seorang jelmaan BoBoiBoy tahap pertama daripada tiga jelmaan. BoBoiBoy Tanah melakukan kemunculan sulungnya pada Season 1, Episode 2. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Tanah * Personality: Brave, good leader, and courageous * Main Power: Earth Pillar (Tanah Tinggi)/Earth Punch (Tumbukan Tanah) * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 2 BoBoiBoy Fire= BoBoiBoy Fire 1= |-| 2= thumb|150x150px BoBoiBoy Fire ialah salah seorang jelmaan BoBoiBoy tahap pertama daripada lima jelmaan. BoBoiBoy Tanah melakukan kemunculan sulungnya pada Season 3, Episode 15. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Api * Personality: Cheerful, short-tempered and careless * Main Power: Fire Ball (Bebola Api) * First Appearance: Season 3, Episode 15 BoBoiBoy Water= BoBoiBoy Water 1= |-| 2= thumb|150x150px BoBoiBoy Water ialah salah seorang jelmaan BoBoiBoy tahap pertama daripada lima jelmaan. BoBoiBoy Tanah melakukan kemunculan sulungnya pada Season 3, Episode 18. * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Air * Personality: Relaxed and lazy * Main Power: Water Sphere (Bebola Air) * First Appearance: Season 3, Episode 18 BoBoiBoy Lightning (1).png|BoBoiBoy Lightning BoBoiBoy Wind (1).png|BoBoiBoy Wind BoBoiBoy Earth (1).png|BoBoiBoy Earth BoBoiBoy Fire (1).jpg|BoBoiBoy Fire BoBoiBoy Water (1).jpg|BoBoiBoy Water Stage II BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Halilintar * Main Power: Thunder Blade (Pedang Halilintar) * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 6 BoBoiBoy Cyclone * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Taufan * Main Power: Cyclone Drill (Gerudi Taufan) * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 12 BoBoiBoy Quake * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Gempa * Main Power: Earth Golem (Golem Tanah) * First Appearance: Season 1, Episode 13 BoBoiBoy Blaze * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Blaze * Main Power: Fire Chakram (Cakera Api) * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Ice * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Ais * Main Power: Arctic Cannon (Meriam Pembeku) * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Thorn * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Thorn * Main Power: Ensnaring Thorns (Akar Berduri) * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Solar * Original Name: BoBoiBoy Solar * Main Power: Solar Sword (Pedang Solar) * First Appearance: BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (1).jpg|BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm BoBoiBoy Cyclone (1).jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone BoBoiBoy Quake (1).jpg|BoBoiBoy Quake BoBoiBoy Blaze (1).png|BoBoiBoy Blaze BoBoiBoy Ice (1).png|BoBoiBoy Ice BoBoiBoy Thorn (1).png|BoBoiBoy Thorn BoBoiBoy Solar (1).png|BoBoiBoy Solar Normal Ablities * Lightning Kris (Keris Petir):' '''Senjata utama kepada BoBoiBoy yang menjelmakan keris berbentuk panahan petir yang membolehkan dia menyerang musuh daripada jarak yang jauh. * '''Lightning Dash '(Gerakan Kilat): Teknik yang menumpukan kuasa kilat di kaki yang membolehkan dia bergerak dengan amat laju. * Flash Kick (Tendangan Kilat): Menendang bola sekencang kilat. Elemental Split Powers * BoBoiBoy Triple Split '(''BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga): Salah satu kuasa terkuat BoBoiBoy yang membolehkan dia berpecah kepada tiga orang dengan BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Wind, dan BoBoiBoy Lightning. Kuasa terkuat ini pertama kali digunakan pada Season 1, Episode 2. * 'BoBoiBoy Triple Split '(BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga): Salah satu kuasa terkuat BoBoiBoy yang membolehkan dia berpecah kepada tiga orang dengan kuasa tahap kedua, iaitu BoBoiBoy Quake, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, dan BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. Kuasa terkuat ini pertama kali digunakan pada Season 2, Episode 12. * 'BoBoiBoy Triple Split '(BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga): Salah satu kuasa terkuat dan terbaru BoBoiBoy membolehkan dia berpecah kepada tiga orang dengan kuasa tahap pertama, iaitu BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Fire, dan BoBoiBoy Water. Kuasa terkuat ini hanya digunakan pada Season 3, Episode 25 dan Season 3, Episode 26 sahaja. * 'BoBoiBoy Penta Split '(BoBoiBoy Kuasa Lima): Salah satu kuasa terkuat BoBoiBoy yang terbaru yang membolehkan dia berpecah kepada lima orang, iaitu BoBoiBoy Quake, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Blaze, dan BoBoiBoy Ice. Kuasa terkuat ini digunakan dalam BoBoiBoy: The Movie selepas BoBoiBoy mendapat tenaga terakhir daripada Ochobot. * 'BoBoiBoy Hepta Split '(BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tujuh): Antara salah satu kuasa terkuat BoBoiBoy yang terbaru yang membolehkan dia berpecah kepada tujuh orang, iaitu BoBoiBoy Quake, BoBoiBoy Cyclone, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, BoBoiBoy Blaze, BoBoiBoy Ice, BoBoiBoy Thorn, dan BoBoiBoy Solar. Kuasa terkuat ini digunakan dalam BoBoiBoy: The Movie selepas BoBoiBoy mendapat tenaga terakhir daripada Ochobot. Other Powers * 'Vacuum Suction '(Sedutan Vakum) (Season 1, Episode 4). * '''Yaya's Biscuit Blockage (Sumbatan Biskut Yaya) (Season 1, Episode 12). Trivia * Dalam musim pertama, BoBoiBoy dilihatkan mempunyai dua kelemahan, iaitu mudah lupa dan takut belon pecah. Seperti dalam Season 1, Episode 5, ingatan BoBoiBoy akan hilang sedikit demi sedikit jika dia berpecah dalam jangka masa yang lama. Apabila dilihatkan dalam Season 1, Episode 6, slogan kata "terbaik" adalah satu-satunya cara yang paling cepat untuk memulihkan ingatan BoBoiBoy selain daripada bercantum semula. Hari demi hari, pada akhirnya BoBoiBoy dapat mengatasi kelemahan ini dengan melakukan latihan berterusan. en:BoBoiBoy (Character) id:BoBoiBoy (karakter) ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) Kategorya:Lalake Kategorya:Team BoBoiBoy Kategorya:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Kategorya:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Kategorya:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Kategorya:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters